Not on your Nelly
by fortynine
Summary: Chapter Three: Cliff is back on Elicoor! Nel found him dancing shirtless on a stage in Peterny! Albel has a whole new reason for being 'wicked'... Wicked ol' eavesdropping homicidal maniac in pigtails! Tynave and Farleen! Exclaimation mark! Yeah CliffNel.
1. Chapter 1: Mountains and Hills

Chapter One

Mountains and Hills, Canyons and…

* * *

"Excuse me… Yeah, hi. Could you tell me where… Hey wait, don't go! Gah, dammit… Hey, you over there, would you mind telling me--Get back here!"

After shaking his fist in the air at an old civilian - who had fled with a curious, fuming vial in hand - a certain Klausian heaved a deep sigh of frustration. What was wrong with these people? Have they never heard of giving directions to a stranger before?

The town seemed eventful, but even so, couldn't they spare him a minute of attention…?

The Klausian sat down (right there on the ground people have trampled their grimy shoes upon: The deed earned him several stares from the hobos nearby.)

If no one was going to help him, he may as well wander around until someone does… Cliff straightened, stretched, and strode along the cobblestone road toward the central plaza of Peterny.

To his surprised, a massive, rectangular wooden _block _(whatever was on top of the block was obscured by bamboo-patterned, red shower curtains) sat where the café used to be; right in the middle of the plaza. "The heck is that thing?" he mumbled incoherently to himself.

"It's a stage!"

"GAH!" He had yelped not because of the suddenness of the reply, but because the replier had prodded him harshly in his side with a giant finger from a giant hand. He felt like yelling 'Barf!' and vomiting money for a second or two. Cliff turned around after sorely rubbing his hand over the poked area. His eyes lit up as he pointed in recognition. "Hey, it's you! The one Fayt kept talking to through the communicator!"

The side-poker beamed in amiability.

"Wench!"

Her smile dripped off her chin. Cliff found himself on the ground with many poke-sores on his back. "It's **Welch**, you dim-witted clod! The nerve! Why I oughtta…"

Cliff rose to his feet frantically and took several steps away from the girl (whom he shall henceforth mentally dub "_the_ _homicidal nut job in pigtails_"… Did he already bestow that title to someone else?) "Okay, okay, Welch! WELCH!"

The hand-shaped wand was immediately lowered and the amiable beam returned to Welch's features. "Well, it sure is nice to see you again Have you been in Peterny long?"

The girl scared him now. "Ah, no, not long," Cliff said, making sure not to make eye contact. "I just dropped in less than an hour ago…"

"So where's your friends?"

"Eh? Oh, no, I came alone this time. Uh… so… what's going on here?"

Welch pursed her lips together, but questioned no further. "The annual Peterny Festival is coming up, so everyone's been busy preparing for it. The big stage in the middle of the plaza is for the _Lively Step _dance."

"Dance? Sounds good, maybe I'll join in. But is that why everyone here keeps avoiding me? 'Cause they're so busy and don't have time for distractions?"

"No, because of those intimidating Valor Gauntlets you've got on. People think you're one of the patrons staying at the east side inn."

"Say again?"

"Nevermind."

"Riiight…" Cliff narrowed his eyelids in suspicion, but then thought of something. "Hey, so, what're you doing here, Welch? You don't look like you're helping to prepare for the Festival…"

"Who, me? Oh, well, there're several smexy carpenters gathered around here to help out, so I'm hitting on--I mean--_recruiting _them for the Guild Master. You know, for Item Creation. Yeah. Hahaha… ah… See ya!"

"OW!"

She ran off westward, but not before thwacking Cliff on the head for making her reveal her secret fetish.

It was a while after she vanished from his view that he suddenly recalled something vital. He forgot to ask her for directions… D'oh! He smacked himself in the forehead, resulting in yet another yelp of pain. Cliff needs to learn not to hit himself too hard.

Now what? It wasn't like he could take off his Valor Gaunlets and leave them lying around for someone to make off with… Maybe he could do without asking for directions. After all, how big could Elicoor II be? It wasn't as if he could possibly end up lost in Greeton if he took a wrong turn…… Heck, who knows, Greeton could be a land utterly dominated by giant robots

Or not. Cliff chided himself for not studying the map back when him and some old friends were traveling in this region. "But who'da thought I'd be seeing this place again?"

The Klausian's eyes slowly wandered to the stage in the center of the plaza… Dancing, eh…?

* * *

A woman in a hat exhaled in relief after wiping her forehead with the back of her palm. She was finally done! She stood there and admired the red shower curtains that hung limply from… wherever stage curtains hung from… and smiled in pride. She had made it and hung it all by herself, just for the Festival! Now to take a break… 

Life was cruel for the woman in a hat. It (Life) refused to wait for her to get a drink of water and, without further ado, had someone wretch the curtains from their… hinges or something… and toss them across the plaza.

The woman in a hat clutched her hair in terror. "WHA, WHAT YOU DO!!!" She whirled about to face the perpetrator. The perpetrator happened to be a tall, blonde, robust-looking individual in black who was standing atop the stage with his chin raised high and a hand holding an odd-looking device with many buttons.

Before she could add two and two together and come to the conclusion that this blonde man was from the MIB, the blonde man set down his device on the stage floor after clicking a button, and--

_Dundundun dundundun dun dundundundun dundundun dun dundundundun dundundun dun dun dundundun dun_

--civilians looked up from their shopping and wandering about without a cause, vendors' booming, advertising voices stopped to listen, a group of nuns stopped in their tracks, a pickpocket halted his hand from reaching inside a woman's purse; to watch Cliff Fittir shaking his butt on their wooden stage.

And amazingly enough, he was _good_!

Then Cliff turned about, and reached down to turn off his communicator. "All right, now that I have your attention, could one of you…" The people instantly went back to their daily lives as if nothing happened.

Cliff was stunned for a minute… He turned the music back on; the people whirled about and gave him their full attention. He turned it back off; they went back to their daily lives. On, full attention. Off, no attention. On… off… on… off… on, off, on, off, on, off, on--

_YEAH! I like big butts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny!__ And when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get--_

* * *

_A/N:_

T'was bizarre, even for one such as I. But, anyhow, greetings to you Star Ocean fans! My, if you bothered to read this, then you must be very bored! XD

This looked much longer in the... word document program... -cries-

Yes, Cliff does have "Baby Got Back" downloaded on to his communicator. Yes, Welch does have a carpenter fetish. Yes, more characters will appear. No, the woman in a hat will not stay for long... I think.

Harsh criticism is cruel, and I no likey. However, it would be much appreciated if one were to tell me of little mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) so I can correct it. :3

... Frankly I'm not ready to submit this, but... woteva, I submit anyways. If me get good feedback, me might continue. If me not, me might continue anyways. Who knows?

(Possibly the Name of the) Next Chapter: Let's not be Zelphish...

Note: To me, a communicator is simply an iPod, a mobile phone, a game boy, a translator-device, a camera, a holograph-maker, and MapQuest all munched up into one efficient hand-held machine. The future sure is awesome, ain't it?

** EDIT: **Thank you, 4quintessence... XD; Yes, a mix up, it was. Dearie me, I thought I managed to change all the 'man in a hat' to 'woman in a hat'... -oughtta double check her writing more thoroughly- Again, thanks for pointing that for for me! -happy noddings- And sadly enough, no, this is not my first fanfiction. I have had... previous attempts... That I prefer not to recall. (They were grotesque attempts, I assure you.) Hopefully, this will be my first completed one... Cliff is my favorite character, too. :D

P.S. Long author's comment, eh? n-n;


	2. Chapter 2: Let's not be Zelphish

Chapter Two

Let's not be Zelphish!

* * *

(NOTE…… This is only the title because I can't think of any other play on Nel's name……… And now the tale commences.) 

(SECOND NOTE… This is an imaginary star ocean world. The vocabulary level of the game made my poor brain implode, so I paid little attention to what _really_ happens at the end of the game. (Too much yappin' anyways. -shot-) To me, Luther is defeated. And that means all the world is happeh, happeh, HAPPEH; with a few nicks and bad seeds here and there. It's still a gay world. (XD) So, mm hm, not all the information in this fanfic fits well into the game. Sor-ree.)

(THIRD NOTE: This is a bad chapter. This bad chapter is not funny because I'm horrible like that. I was in a funky mood when I wrote this. :D;; )

* * *

Nel ran a hand through her hair in frustration. That Welch… The one time Nel Zelpher wanted to play with the Paracelsus's Table, Welch Vineyard was not at the craftsmen guild! The Guild Master had kindly informed her that Welch was off _recruiting _carpenters. Nel bought that, but why did Welch have to be gone _now_? 

Things were laid back these days, she had nothing to do… not even work. Often times, she would have to distract herself with thinking. She did a lot of thinking these days, yes. If she did not distract herself with thinking, she may very well have to strangle a bystander to keep herself occupied.

…No matter what anyone says, this is the fault of Magistrate Lasselle. Convincing the queen to make _this _Nel Zelpher take a so-called 'day' off from work. Hah!

She was supposed to have come here to enjoy the Peterny Festival, but how could she? The Festival hasn't even started yet, and… she hated dancing. _Abhorred_ it.

Nevertheless, at least she was able to accompany Tynave and Farleen to Peterny. They were assigned the mission she had previously wanted to take on; the mission to do with a certain group of ambitious, wealthy merchants in the locale.

And they were accompanied by a third individual…

Nel smiled a little as she exited the craftsmen's guild. It was not a friendly, open smile; it was an amused, contemplating-evil-thoughts type of smile. Ah yes, the third individual. After such numerous complaints of boredom, he was sent from his turf to reside amongst old rivals (plainly against his free will). He was forbidden to set foot in Airyglyph.

Albel Nox is now a temporary member of the Crimson Blade.

He was not to interfere too much with Farleen and Tynaves' mission, but he was allowed to take a limited amount of action should things get out of hand. Perhaps it was meant to be repentance for the 'beatings' he granted them before. Nevertheless, Airyglyph XIII, unexpectedly, had quite the ironic sense of humor…

Albel saves the world, and comes home to join the 'Women Brigade' as some Glyphian soldiers once called them. These Glyphian soldiers, many from the Black Brigade, have since stopped calling them so. After all, should their Captain decide to be enraged by the using of the name whilst he was within the ranks of this certain brigade…

Ah, but Airyglyph aside, Nel was worried about Tynave and Farleen. She wasn't sure they if they could manage on their own, what with Tynave's temper and Farleen's tendency to squeak… Farleen's squeaking wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just seemed to make everyone (besides other Crimson Blade members and few other individuals) twitch and bring a hand to their left ear.

Speaking of these few other individuals… Nel wondered how they were doing. She did think of them often, and she thought of them fondly. All those old times… fighting alongside one another, traveling together, engaging in conversation that had nothing to do with politics or training or……

She faced the brilliant sun, and found herself shielding her eyes. This was why she much preferred facing the firmament in the night… When she could gaze upon the stars.

She rather wished that those old times could return; that she could be with her companions again. Especially…

Nel blinked. She heard a commotion not too far away. It sounded like it was coming from the plaza… People are cheering…? And what was that other sound--

_  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on_

--That voice sounds awfully familiar--

_So, ladies! (Yeah!) Ladies! (Yeah!)  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes (Yeah!)  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!_

_--_It is as the wise men say, "Be careful what you wish for." Nel now found herself utterly stunned, and would soon have been on the verge of shrieking had she not caught herself and regained some of her composure. Cliff Fittir… was there on the stage, holding his communicator to his lips, making the strangest of noises, expertly shaking his booty, and… has the top portion of his clothing removed--

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!_

--All right, she wasn't sure what that last part was supposed to mean, but she was certain it wasn't good. Nel stormed onto the stage just as one of three nuns was poised to toss up a pair of panties--

_You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that--OWOWOW!!_

Stormed up the stage she did, and yanked him off the stage by his left ear she did as well. Nel had half-expected to hear a loud booing erupt from behind them, but instead, everyone went back to their daily lives. A certain nun ogled the undergarment in her hands in appalled bewilderment. ("Oh--Oh my--") She swooned soon after.

"What did you think you were doing!?" Nel demanded from the Klausian snappily.

Cliff was rubbing his naked hand over his sore ear. "What did _you_ think you were……" He stopped to get a good look at her. "Nel? Nel… is that really you?"

Nel had been palming her face and muttering under her breath about Cliff's lack of pride. When he spoke, she simply replied: "Yes, it's me. But how could you have--"

"Nel!!"

"IWOQRUINMCZAS!"

It was roughly the equivalent of 'OMGWTFBBQ!?!!1oneone' in the language of the Earthlings. Why Cliff's communicator did not properly translate that, nobody ever found out. Cliff pulled Nel into the ultimate rib-crushing bear hug, naked torso and all. "Nel, it's been so long! How are you? How is everyone else on Elicoor doing??"

"Cliff," Nel managed through clenched teeth, "I can't breathe…" That, and she was highly embarrassed, what with being grabbed and embraced in public by a hefty, half-naked male.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry 'bout that." Cliff released her and allowed her to take several quick gasps of air before grinning at his old friend (blissful to the fact that he had almost suffocated her.) "It's just great seein' you again, ya know?"

Before Cliff could say or do anymore, Nel used her adept Aquarian ninja skills to nab Cliff's strewn about clothes from the dissipating crowd in a matter of seconds. (_Yoink, yoink, yoink!) _

"Ya know, Nel, it's kinda hot today, and--thanks and all, but--I think I'd rather keep my shirt off for a little…"

"**Put your clothes back on ****now****, Fittir.**"

Her words were corrosive, and made him yelp, startled; but he did as commanded.

* * *

Fastening his gauntlets back on to his arms was the last thing he needed to do (before would Nel stop leering at him through narrowed eyelids.) "Look, I'm sorry, okay…?" 

Nel still had her eyes narrowed… however, it didn't last much longer. She sighed and massaged her forehead. It was hard to stay mad at Cliff when he wore that… that childish, blue-eyed visage. "I'm sorry, too. I've been having a rough time lately and I suppose I could have taken it out on you a little…"

Cliff smiled forgivingly, and may have hugged her again, if Nel's ninja hands had not made for the hilts of her daggers.

Nel vaguely wondered why Cliff was being so… extra friendly. It's been quite a while since they've seen one another, sure, but nevertheless… Did he miss her?

"So, didja miss me?"

Nel practically jumped out of her shoes. The question was asked in an impish, suggestive tone of voice. Could Klausians possibly be psychic? "Ah… uh…" She stuttered, and was blushing for some reason.

She was interrupted in the midst of answering by an aggravated hiss from behind one of the stalls that surrounded the stage:

"I said **SILENCE**, maggots!"

* * *

A/N: I think Nel is OOC, don't you. :P Although, she did blush a lot in the manga when Cliff says certain things, no? 

And no, this is not an AlbelxNel fic… Their 'relationship' is purely on… 'friendly' grounds… or something like that. They still have their 'friendly' disputes here and there, I think. Sorry, it's not that I dislike it or anything, I just don't like the pairing enough to write a fic about it. :D;;; -flees-

I said what I needed to say about comments in the first chapter. -nod-

Ah, and I edited the first chapter a tad… n-n;

-coughcough- "Bear Hug" is the name of an attack in _Romancing SaGa_………

--

Next Chapter: The _Other _Homicidal Nut Job in Pigtails


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Homicidal Maniac

Chapter Three

The _Other _Homicidal Nut Job in Pigtails

* * *

A/N: I'M FREE! SUMMER! SCHOOL-LESS!!!! -jumps about like a possessed slinky toy- 

… And this chapter doesn't make much sense… like, at all. Those exams murdered my sense of logic and reasoning. Much OOC.

… Also, there's this one part stolen from "Shadow Hearts: Covenant". I'll probably need to correct it, since I wrote that part down from memory. Whoever spots it gets an imaginary, internet cookie!

* * *

_Before we plunge into our next episode, let us journey back in time when the dinosaurs reigned… See that purple dinosaur? No, his name is not Barney… Although there is a Barney in that stone house over there with a certain Fred, a certain Wilma, and a certain Betty. No, no, no, forget about them, just remember the purple dinosaur for now. He might be important later. Much later. Possibly._

_Now let us return to the future. All set? Good. Now let's journey back about an hour before the 'present time'._

* * *

It was noon. The sun was checking its reflection in the various puddles (left over from yesterday's rain clouds), sending rays spiraling about and illuminating the 'center of commerce' trading town of Peterny. 

Three pairs of feet trampled through these puddles at slightly different intervals, and each with slightly different pace of its own.

Two particular pairs of wet footsteps belonged to a pair of Aquarians.

Tynave was leading the way, as she often did when Lady Nel wasn't around to lead. Farleen was trailing behind her, inquiring as to why in Apris's name the _third_ party member was with _them, _rather than back at Arias sorting out paper work for Lady Clair and Lord Adray (as he was doing earlier; to which Tynave explained: Several thirty-two ripped documents later, he was promoted to nightly patrolling. Two tobacco-sneaking teenagers' fear-induced comas later Albel hated tobacco, yes he did, he was promoted to missions **outside**of Arias.)

"What the words in the parentheses said," Tynave muttered for the umpteenth time, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the third party was not listening. "And we'd be better off with a little help on a mission like this… How many times have I told you, Farleen?"

The third party appeared to be distracted by a fly… then he swiped at it with his prosthetic limb. It seemed a careless movement; however, Farleen managed to see, out of the corner of her left eye, that the fly had dropped to the ground, halved and covered in fly blood. The third party member stopped to look at the dead pest for a moment. When satisfied, he strolled on after them with an amused smile on his face.

Farleen grimaced. She restrained herself from asking why he had killed the innocent insect, but couldn't hold back the other inquiry that came to mind. "What are you smiling about, Albel?" She sounded and looked as cheery as always, but in reality she had made an attempt to seem cold.

Albel was undaunted, naturally. He shrugged his shoulders, with the grin still lingering on his features. "Oh nothing. I was merely amused at a past event, that's all. A fly back there reminded me of something. You know, the way it dropped."

Tynave ceased her steps suddenly and whirled to face Albel, wide-eyed. "You said you would not say a word of it in public!" she choked, cheeks reddening. Farleen thought about it for a minute… then her cheeks reddened too, as she realized what Tynave it was spoke of.

Albel held back a chortle by covering his lips with his living hand. "Fools… Don't blame me for your own assumptions. I didn't say a word of _that_…" He paused, mulling it over. "But really, I'd think that you maggots would have gotten over it by now. What has it been, two years?"

"It's only been several months," Tynave grumbled incoherently.

"Two years, several months, same thing." Albel scoffed.

"We made a deal, Albel." said Farleen, in an attempt to sound as if she were scolding him. "Not a word! Or we'll be the embarrassment of the Crimson Blades…… A--And we've been practicing since then! It'll be different next time!"

"My bad." Albel raised his left palm in mock apology.

With still reddened faces, the Aquarians sauntered off whilst the Glyphian followed with his own leisurely strides.

He liked this advantage he had over them. It may get boring after a while, but for now, he was having a grand time 'abusing' them whenever he could. He wouldn't really call it 'abusing', of course. The maggots were just sensitive about the matter. Part of the reason for sensitivity could be because they were female… No, Albel thought with a shake of his blond locks, even a male would be embarrassed to no end by…… Come to think of it, Albel himself once had such an embarrassment… however, he pulled no such blunder as ridiculously inadequate as they did.

False threats of exploiting the secrets of that certain fateful day were what he used to amuse himself for now. What if, say, he got bored of cheap, menacing words later on during his (temporary) stay in Aquarian lands… and needed something else to keep his mind occupied? No, he shall ruminate over that matter later.

* * *

One merchant-get-rich-quick-scheme-foiling mission later, two Aquarians sat uncomfortably at one end of a table in the West-sided Peterny inn. A Glyphian sat on the other side of the table--wiping off the sharper five of his ten nails with a purple handkerchief. 

Tynave hesitated before cautiously questioning, "Did you _have _to kill…"

"I killed no one." Albel grunted, unpleased at having his claw in such a (literally) bloody mess. "Those maggots were cowards. Useless, quivering masses of flesh… but I didn't kill them. All I did was scare them a little. Bah, you maggots pay no attention." He palmed his forehead in disappointment, accidentally brushing the soaking handkerchief across his cheek. A crimson patch appeared to bloom where the cloth had touched.

"Not the merchants," Farleen cut in, trembling to hold back brimming tears. "Why did you kill that goat…? The poor, innocent goat……"

Albel stopped, mid-preening. "Oh," he uttered slowly, "that. I was merely demonstrating…" His gaze became callous when he remembered a vital detail. "The worms were eating tobacco in there anyway. Their pet animal was suffering from secondhand smoke. I helped put it out of its misery."

This was going into his 'good deed journal'. Woltar had him keep one after he saved the planet. So far, he's filled out one whole page!

(Out of fifty.)

_Albel then proceeded to murder the person speaking in parentheses. Another good deed, sparing the world from the persons' sarcastic remarks! Gotta remember to write that one down…_

"Albel…" Tynave massaged her temples. "How does one go about _eating_ tobacco…?"

"Fine. _Consuming._"

"He needs a thesaurus," Farleen whispered in a squeak to Tynave.

The squeak made Albel cringe openly.

"I grow weary of sitting around and doing nothing more than talking and attending to personal hygiene," he announced suddenly in a low growl, rising from his seat. "Where's Zelpher? I feel like challenging her to another round on the Paracelsus's Table."

"Lady Nel?" Tynave corrected him crossly.

"Ladeh Zel. Whatever."

Tynave sighed. "She said she was going to go play with Welch… But I saw Welch talking to a shirtless man with a wrench a minute ago, so unless Lady Nel is playing with the Guild Master, she shouldn't be--"  
"To the craftsmen guild!"

And with that, Albel Nox rammed through the inn's doors and headed toward the general direction of the craftsmen guild.

Tynave and Farleen exchanged glances.

"Should we follow him, Tynave?"

"Lady Nel did tell us to keep an eye on him…"

"But didn't she also say that we were free to do what we wanted after the mission?"  
"And Albel's going out to look for Lady Nel anyway…"  
"…"  
"…"  
Both Aquarians stood abruptly and chased after him.

Albel was, of course, dissatisfied to find that the craftsmen guild was completely and utterly empty. Had Tynave and Farleen not followed him, he may have grabbed hold of a random footstool and tossed it out a random window. So instead, when he caught sight of them, he merely commented, "Tsk. I don't suppose either of you know how to play with the table… Or know where it is, for that matter."  
"I heard Miss Welch keeps it in a hidden safe," said Farleen brightly. "It's a valuable table!"

"Tsk," Albel said again, marching out of the vicinity with a look of utmost grouchiness. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. That Zelpher… The one time Albel Nox wanted to play with the Paracelsus's Table, Nel Zelpher was not at the craftsmen guild! Why did she have to be gone _now_?

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun!_

That sounded familiar. Albel arched an eyebrow as he peeked into the plaza… And he was bewildered. Cliff Fittir was spinning, throwing his arms about, and 'singing' (at least, that's what Albel supposed the blonde ogre of a maggot was doing) like a… a… in a way Albel had never before _seen_! It was… amazing……

(Personally, Albel liked the bit about the anaconda. He liked snakes.)

Then came a redheaded female clad in black who yanked the blonde ogre off the stage. A dance wizard of an ogre… Albel Nox was unduly impressed indeed.

"IWOQRUINMCZAS!"

"Albel, what are you looking at over there?"  
It was Farleen… with Tynave not very far behind.

"Shhh," Albel shhhed.  
The two Aquarians craned their necks to look over his shoulders.  
"Tynave… Is that Lady Nel? And is that…?"  
"What the--**WHAT IS HE DOING TO LADY**--!?!!!"  
Albel clamped his living hand over tightly Tynave's mouth. "Silence, maggot!" he snarled quietly. "You want them to know we're watching!?"  
"Mm mmm! Mmmm mm MMM!! Mm………… Mm mmm, mm mm mmm? Mm?"

"Fine, just as long as you pipe down and do what I say."  
Tynave nodded vigorously, and Albel released her face.

Farleen looked confused. "Why is Mister Cliff not wearing a shirt…?"

"I intend to find out. Follow me, maggots." Albel scuttled along the outer walls of the plaza, periodically hiding behind street lamps and stalls. Tynave and Farleen hesitantly followed suite. For a Glyphian, Albel was certainly good at sneaking around…

The sneaky, scuttling Glyphian found a nice, big stall closest to the action. He decided to settle there, and signaled in annoyance for the two Aquarians trailing him to hurry up.

They settled on either side of him. Farleen was giggling. Tynave was growling like a guard dog before it strikes. Albel concentrated on the scene before him just as a middle-aged housewife concentrates on her favorite soap opera. (In fact, Albel could almost see Nel revealing to Cliff that she was pregnant with her pool boy's child…… Not that he knew what a pool boy was. A boy who lives in a pool of water? A pool of blood? Oooooh, pool of blood…)

Farleen squealed in excitement. "Oh, this is so romantic! Lady Nel got Mister Cliff his clothes for him! Tee hee!"

Tee hee? Albel rolled his eyes.

"That Fittir!" Tynave grumbled, clenching her fists. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna… guh… I can't hear what they're _saying_."

"He just told her that he loved her!" Farleen concluded happily, flailing her arms about and blushing madly.

"He really said that!?"

"Quiet! You're too loud!" Albel chided them, resisting the urge to smack them silly with his claw.

"Oh, sorry…" Farleen apologized with her lower lip jutting out. "So… what are they doing now?"  
"Cliff's dressing himself." Tynave shook her head. "If he does something to Lady Nel…"

* * *

Time passed… 

"……………… Guhhh!! I can't take this anymore! Just grab her head and push her down and--kiss her! Like this! CHUUUUUU!!" Farleen was demonstrating to an invisible audience consisting of… well, you should know who.

"I think you need help." Tynave murmured to her friend, more unnerved than angry. All the while, Albel Nox's right eye was twitching.

"Hah?" For once, Farleen looked ticked off as she narrowed her eyes at Tynave for interrupting.

"I said **SILENCE**, maggots!"

* * *

THE END. :) I'm needing inspiration to figure out what to write about next, so it might take a while… I've got a mental plan going on, but… It's not very well organized. Ehehe… n n;;; -self ramblings- 

Please pardon the OOCness… This chapter ended the exact same way as the last one. Haha.

Foxygirlchan: Who are you? Do you know me?? ………… HAR HAR HAR, kiddin'. -mauls ya back, feeling vengeful- Yuh, I plan for Peppita to back an appearance. XD But she's probably only going to be able to come after Fayt and Roger… Thank you! XD I been gewd, youuu? -updated- Hasta luego! Much lurve, yes. 8D -hyper-

Next Chapter…………………………… I have no idea. I really don't. n n;;;


End file.
